


I'm Ready to Sleep Now

by crashingwaters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Makkachin dies, i dug this up from my old files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashingwaters/pseuds/crashingwaters
Summary: My name is Makkachin, and I love my owners very much! They're my favorite thing in the entire world! But I know I don't have a lot of time left, and I think they know that too. I don't want to go just yet, I have so many cuddles left to give to them!I think it'll be okay, I've got a plan. They won't be sad when I leave, I'm sure of it!





	I'm Ready to Sleep Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was going through Word on my old computer and came across some old fanfictions. I would have to guess that this is two or more years old so please excuse any mistakes. I purposely used short and repetitive words because it's from a dog's point of view, just pointing that out real quick. I hope you enjoy!

My name is Makkachin, and my two owners - Vitya and Yu-Chan - love each other very much. They love me, too, because I make them happy, and they make me happy. But I won't be around for much longer. I'm getting older, and soon I'll have to leave them. They know that, too. Sometimes Vitya will sneak me extra treats and Yu-Chan will pat my head with that sad, sad look on his face.

It's not like I want to leave or anything. I want to stay, they need me! Who will comfort Yu-Chan when he cries and is sad? Who will Vitya play with? Who will they feed their table scraps to after dinner? Who will go fetch that ball they always seem to lose? It isn't fair that I have to leave, but I know it can't be helped. I just wish I could spend more time with them because when I'm gone, I don't know what will happen. Will they miss me? Forget about me? Cry for me? I don't want to make them sad, I want them to be happy! That's what I'm here for.

But I found a solution, a good one that'll make them happy for sure! Then they won't be sad or lonely when I leave them because somebody else will be there for me! I just hope it works. 

  


oXo

It was a freezing morning, one that allowed you to see your misty breath in the air and left even your bones feeling chilly. There was that cold, white slush (wasn't it called snow?) on the ground that crunched loudly under footsteps and paws. It turned noses cold and paw pads pink.

Vitya and Yu-Chan trailed behind me, Yu-Chan loosely gripping my leash. Both of their faces were aglow with delight and laughter, and the tips of their noses and ears were a cheery shade of red from the air. Their hands were intertwined with one another's, their shiny golden bands glinting in the winter sun. They were totally love-drunk, and they were perfectly okay with it.  


I decided it was up to me to protect the two from danger. What if another one of those nasty squirrels came across our paths? I stopped for a second to sniff a plant when a strange smell caught my attention. It smelled almost familiar, and I whipped my head around every which way to catch another whiff. It smelled almost like my bed back home, but also sort of like dirt and milk? I tugged on my leash a little harder, alerting Yu-Chan and Vitya.  


"Makka, slow down!" Yu-Chan said with a grin.   


Vitya just laughed and said, "Just let him do his thing,"

I continued to tug at my leash, urging the two to move even faster. This was important, couldn't they understand that? Eventually, Vitya took hold of my leash, and his grip was much stronger than Yu-Chan's so I had to slow down a little bit. The scent was getting so strong that it felt like I was almost next to it!

I turned my head to the left and spotted an old, battered cardboard box. I stopped abruptly, causing the couple behind me to nearly smack into me. I scratched at the box and whined to get their attention. I had found the scent!

The box was obviously worn out and had seen better days. It smelled a little funny, but what was inside masked nearly all of it. There were some mud stains around the corners, probably caused from cars going a little too fast down the road. My ears perked up as I heard a little whine come from inside the box.

"Oh, Viktor, look!" Yu-Chan exclaimed, bending down to get a closer look. "Look what Makka found."

Vitya glanced at the side of the box and read, "Free puppy?" I noticed his face fall a little bit. "Who would ever abandon a puppy?"

I leaned in to get a closer look. The inside of the box was just as dirty as the outside, and the only thing in it for warmth was a green towel that resembled the cheese that Vitya sometimes let me eat. In the corner, there was a small lump of brown fur that squirmed for a second, yipped, and got to its feet to greet us.

"Oh, Yuuri, see here? It's a brown poodle, just like Makkachin." 

I gave an excited bark at the sight and began to run around in circles. My plan could finally be put into action! They wouldn't be lonely anymore!

Yu-Chan gave a soft smile and lifted the puppy from Vitya's arms. He looked at the puppy once over and replied, "Oh, Viktor, we have to keep it! We can't let it stay in the cold all by itself."

Vitya learned down to me and said, "What do you think, Makka?" I gave an ecstatic yip and jumped to my hind legs. Yes! Yes! This is just what I need!

Vitya laughed, picked up my leash, and told Yu-Chan to hurry home.

  


oXo

  


After we got the puppy, my owners fed him and took care of him. They named him Junior because Makkachin Junior was too long, I guess. I knew I was running out of time, so I began to train the puppy in the true ways of being the guardian of the two.

I taught him how to play games with Vitya to keep him happy. I taught him how to make sure Yu-Chan was okay when he was having one of his episodes. I especially made sure that Junior knew that when they cried, he had to take care of him. I taught him how to pick up the skates carefully by the laces and bring it to them because it almost always made them stop crying. Junior now knew how to beg for table scraps and carry his bowl to Vitya when it was empty. 

Junior was just like my apprentice. I taught him everything I knew about keeping my owners happy and more. Soon, Junior would be the best of the best.

I'm satisfied with my work. I'm satisfied with my life. Today is the day that I'm leaving, even though I don't want to. I said my goodbyes, gave my last cuddles, and chewed on my toys one last time. Junior promised to take care of them, because without us, they wouldn't get anywhere. I ate my fill of dog food and I'm comfortable in my bed, knowing Vitya and Yu-Chan will be okay without me. I'll miss them, and they'll miss me. But that's okay, because that means that they love me. And I love them too.

I'm getting ready for my last nap. It'll be a really, really long one, but I'm not worried anymore. My vision's getting kind of blurry, but the only thing I hear is the sound of their laughter and Junior's barks and yips.

**I think I'm ready to sleep now.**   



End file.
